


Houseki

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Take...” mormorò. “A dire il vero pensavo che non ne avessi voglia, sai?”“Io?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e tornando cavalcioni su di lui, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo. “Davvero, da quando stiamo insieme riesci a ricordare anche solo di un’occasione in cui io non abbia avuto voglia di te, Haru?”
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru
Kudos: 1





	Houseki

**~ Houseki ~**

Gli piaceva quel film. Gli era piaciuto fino a quel punto, e avrebbe volentieri continuato a guardarlo se Takeru non fosse stato di tutt’altro avviso.

Era da qualche settimana che i due si vedevano saltuariamente a causa delle riprese tanto dell’uno quanto dell’altro, e Haruma doveva ammettere che arrivato a quel punto la voglia che aveva di lui aveva superato limiti umanamente sopportabili.

Quello che invece lo aveva colto alla sprovvista era stata la tempistica. Si erano messi sul divano dopo cena, e il più grande non aveva dato minimo cenno di una diversa direzione da lasciar prendere alla serata, ragione per la quale Miura si era adeguato e aveva dedicato la propria attenzione allo schermo, invece che al fidanzato.

Aveva a malapena avuto contezza del fatto che l’altro si stesse muovendo, prima di ritrovarlo su di sé, la bocca saldamente ancorata alla sua gola, i gemiti che gli arrivavano ripetutamente alle orecchie, facendo sì che la propria mente si adattasse con facilità a quella netta inversione di marcia.

“Take...” mormorò. “A dire il vero pensavo che non ne avessi voglia, sai?”

Il più grande ridacchiò, separandosi leggermente da lui e alzandosi, liberandosi alla svelta dai vestiti e facendo lo stesso con lui.

“Io?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e tornando cavalcioni su di lui, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo. “Davvero, da quando stiamo insieme riesci a ricordare anche solo di un’occasione in cui io non abbia avuto voglia di te, Haru?”

Haruma alzò un sopracciglio, non osando ribattere.

Dèi, quanto lo amava in momenti come quello.

Ogni volta che lo guardava, Takeru gli ricordava un diamante grezzo. C’era qualcosa in lui e nei suoi modi di fare che lo faceva apparire delicato, che gli faceva venire voglia di stringerlo a sé, di proteggerlo, di averne cura, prima che lui gli ricordasse quanto in realtà possedesse un altro aspetto insieme a quello, quanto sapesse cambiare velocemente volto e diventare quel Takeru dedicato unicamente a lui, quello che come in quel preciso istante era in grado di fargli perdere la testa solo guardandolo negli occhi.

No, non c’era mai stata una singola occasione in cui Takeru non avesse avuto voglia di lui, perché si desideravano costantemente a vicenda tanto da non osare rifiutarsi, tanto che Haruma più di una volta si era stupito di come le loro menti e i loro corpi sembrassero andare di pari passo.

Impiegò qualche secondo a studiare i movimenti del più grande, comprendendo allora che in quel frangente la cosa migliore era lasciargli fare come meglio credesse, e rimase allora immobile sotto le cure di quelle mani e di quella bocca, trattenendo più volte il respiro, tanto da cominciare a credere che se fosse andata avanti in quel modo gli sarebbe cominciata a mancare l’aria.

Lo prese per i fianchi quando l’altro si risollevò, lasciando che fosse lui ad abbassarsi, avvolgendo il suo sesso in una morsa bollente, riuscendo come ogni singola volta a farlo sentire schiacciato da quella sensazione, riuscendo ad ottenere tutta la sua attenzione puntata addosso.

“Take...” mormorò Haruma, leccandosi il labbro inferiore e chiudendo gli occhi, ripetendo poi in una cantilena il nome del fidanzato, iniziando ad andare incontro con il proprio bacino ai suoi movimenti, portando una mano fra di loro, cercando di riprodurre con essa quel ritmo creato dai loro corpi, risollevandosi dalla spalliera del divano e attaccandogli il collo con la bocca, mordendolo con decisione quando venne dentro di lui, cercando di concentrarsi sul movimento delle proprie dita fino a quando anche il più grande non ebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo.

Si accasciò contro di lui Takeru, dopo, e Miura sentì di nuovo tornare quell’istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti e lo avvolse con le abbraccia, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena nuda mentre cercava di recuperare respiro.

“E se io avessi voluto continuare a vedere il film?” gli chiese dopo qualche attimo, a voce bassa, non trattenendo un sorriso.

Il più grande scrollò le spalle e non si mosse, rimanendo con il viso poggiato sulla sua spalla.

“Lo avresti chiesto. Ma non volevi continuare a vedere il video, vero?”

Haruma ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa senza rispondergli.

“Mi sei mancato.” gli disse invece, stringendolo più forte a sé.

“Non sono andato da nessuna parte.”

Miura sapeva che l’altro aveva compreso cosa intendesse, ma non insistette.

Finché avesse potuto, non avrebbe gettato al vento nessuno degli attimi in cui gli era concesso stringerlo a quel modo fra le proprie braccia.


End file.
